And they all lived happily never after
by JH.Christopher
Summary: Emily Thorne's quest for revenge has always been blind sided by those she cares for the most, we've witnessed her plans for a better good spiral towards the ultimate goal of her marriage to Daniel Grayson. However, what if things on the yacht took a turn for the worse? What if the man who shot her wasn't her husband, but the man she'd cost the most; Nolan Ross?


**Summary**

Emily_ Thorne's quest for revenge has always been blind sided by those she cares for the most, we've witnessed her plans for a better good spiral towards the ultimate goal of her marriage to Daniel Grayson. However, what if things on the yacht took a turn for the worse? What if the man who shot her wasn't her husband, but the man she'd cost the most; Nolan Ross. In this alternate timeline to the 'Revenge' winter finale you won't need to ask, "Who shot Emily Thorne?" You'll want to know how Ems will handle this betrayal, and ultimately add her best friend to a list she never thought she'd touch again... _

* * *

**_00. Prologue- "Exodus"_**

_"I thought I'd bring you a real drink," Victoria Grayson began,"since I suspect you're about as pregnant as I am."_

Victoria held up the New Year's Eve party picture, indicating she was onto Emily. "This photo proves that you've been targeting my family and my son for years. Now, who are you?!" Emily smiled, taking a well deserved swig from her champagne glass, reveling in Victoria's useless evidence. "As of five hours ago, I'm Emily Grayson," she mentioned while gesturing towards the older. "You're trying to bait me. You'd like nothing more than for me to grab you by the throat so that you can say that I'm crazy." This time Emily laughed, content with Victoria's common sense,"You know, for once, you're not completely mad, Victoria."

She paused, taking a moment to make sure no one was within earshot before continuing,"Daniel needed a little last-minute incentive, so I stole from the master manipulator. After all, isn't a fake pregnancy how you landed Conrad? Well, the difference is that I believed I loved him." This almost seemed to get a rise out of the 'Hampton Queen', but Victoria quickly regained composure. "You're nothing but a predator. An empty shell who seeks to wreak havoc. That's it."

Emily had raised an eyebrow to that statement, could she really just excuse herself of all the past indecency she had wrecked onto others lives? "Do you even hear yourself, Victoria? What a sad, sad woman."

"To care about what you think, Emily, I would have to feel something for you. You are as worthless to me as this bracelet," she stated before hurling the evidence into the roaring ocean. Emily would have been shocked if she hadn't come up with several back up plans.

"Go on. Go after it, before the other bottom-feeders beat you to it." Emily had snorted as to how terribly off the mad woman was, "Good-bye, Victoria."

Aiden took care of that problem, she had two minutes,"Then shoot." Hoisting up the bottom of her dress; Emily had taken the vile of blood in hand and poured it along the deck. Smiling she looked towards the handgun, only to be greeted by the horrible sound of it reloading. "N-Nolan, why are you here? Put the gun down Nolan."

Nolan Ross stood with a shaky hand, trying his hardest not to make his words to slurred. "You weren't a friend, like she said you're a parasite Ems, you take everything from everyone and still manage to come across as the victim! Your father, he wouldn't have wanted this; and I'll be damned if I let more innocent people die because of you."

Emily had shaken her head, eased towards him slowly. "Jack's dad, Declan, Padma, Amanda-"

"Nolan, you're drunk. That was not my fault, you and I both know I couldn't have saved her in time, just put the gun down!"

"Bullshit Em, you're the one who swapped names with that innocent girl just so you could get even with these people. How long, how long before my life gets in the way of your game huh?!"

Her hands shook as the glass fell from her hand, "I'm sorry." One shot, two shots to the abdomen and she lost balance, falling into oblivion. She could just barely hear the plop of her murder weapon come tumbling in after her...

_**Yes the prologue was fairly short but it was as such, a prologue, so that intention was purposeful! The first chapter should be fairly long as I explore Nolan's intentions and Emily's temporary memory loss. Until then, make sure to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing so far. Xoxox and all that jazz -J **_


End file.
